This invention relates generally to a device and method for electronic data communication and particularly that between a memory controller and an array of memory chips.
Conventional memory system design uses a large number of parallel signals for the addressing, data transfer, and control of system operations. This is a very convenient means of configuring memory systems and results in very fast system operation. This is particularly true for integrated circuit, random access memory devices.
A disadvantage arises from this approach in that a large number of signal lines needs to be routed to each and every memory device in the memory system. This entails rather inefficient use of printed circuit board area and large cables and backplanes. Also, the system power supply must have higher capacity in order to deliver higher peak power for parallel signaling. in most cases, however, this inefficiency must be tolerated in order to achieve best possible speed of operation.
In some applications, on the other hand, it is possible to employ a serial link between two systems in order to reduce the number of cables therebetween, as well as the size of the cables, backplanes, and circuit boards in the systems. Overall, physical density can be dramatically improved over conventional methods, in that circuit boards can be made smaller and the total physical volume required for the connecting systems can be reduced. However, serial connections are usually slower than their parallel counterparts.
It is desirable to have simple connections between a memory controller and an array of memory devices, without compromising performance.